Chained But Happy Akuma
by AuChaton805
Summary: This is the next generation of miraculous holders after Marinette and Adrien were Ladybug and Chat. And Mina(my OC) is having a lot of changes in her life.A few months ago, she was told her, Shaniqua, and Juliet that they are being moved to a orphanage in Paris, France.What will happen when a next generation of Hawkmoth, calls herself the Black Papillion?Who is she behind the mask?


Mina's P.O.V

"Ring!Ring!Ring!"

" Uuuuuuugh...Morning world, time for some fun."

Mina stumbled out of her cot, and opened the of irritation filled the room, hating the start of a day.A girl with silky black hair and olive skin tone rolled onto her other side, pulling her blanket up to her nose, but, before the girl could get comfortable, Mina snatched her blanket with a mischievous smirk painted across her face.

"HEY!Give me that back!"The girl shrieked, crawling into a ball to keep warm.

"Up and at it, we're starting school today, and I'm not being late for my first day after all the begging and butt kissing I had to do to get to , Shaniqua, weren't you going _on and on_ about how excited you were to get to go out of this prison of an orphanage."The girl on the cot next to Shaniqua winced at her knew how much Juliet hated this had known her parents before she was given to the orphanage, and she was told why but doesn't want to talk about it no matter how much Mina begged. _And_ she was given an old and Shaniqua on the other hand, were given to the orphanage when they were pee-wee , in a sadistic way, they're lucky since they didn't have to be ripped away from people they always envied Juliet for having memories of someone that _she_ at least, let the past be the be, the tantalizing, tenacious, trio start 7th grade at Collège Françoise Dupont.

* * *

The change cycle of orphanages had started last year, but this was course most of the teachers knew enough English to help the trio when needed, but almost _none_ of the students knew any the girls themselves knew rough probably would be better if they wouldn't have had so little time, and better when you had to stop every few seconds to say the right word, it's hard to, you know, , until' she showed up.

* * *

"Hard being the new kids, eh'?"Juliet and Shaniqua jumped, while Mina whirled around to find women in a loose flannel and looked a little like Shaniqua, but older and with a mole above her right eyebrow.A warm look was fixed on her face as she tilted her was genuinely asking them if the day's been let out a shaky laugh and forced a , the two other girls seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Finally!Someone that knows some good English It is so, so, _so_ hard to talk to people when you sound like a baby learning how to speak! .I didn't tell you my name!I'm Shaniqua, and this is Juliet, and the girl by her is 's the oldest, but the orphanage thought that it would be the best if we stay together in the same grade and 're like the-"

Mina was giving Shaniqua the "Quit spilling the beans" look, but she finished anyway,"-Three musketeers."Shaniqua looked pleased with herself, but Mina could tell she felt a little guilty about breaking their promise.

What is the promise you ask?Well, when they first found out about them being moved to a new orphanage, they promised to never get attached to knew if they did, it would make it harder to would happen because who would want to adopt three 14 year old girls?Anyone? that they never get their life wouldn't hit rock bottom more than it already is.

"Well someone's happy.I'm Ms Césaire, but you can call me do say I show you to some other kids about your age that know some good English as could help you with your french you wanted to of course."She winked at us, and Shaniqua pleaded with her eyes for them to she knew Mina dreaded even the _idea_.Shaniqua then used her secret weapon on doll smiled at Shaniqua, a motherly look in her glanced helplessly at chuckled as she shrugged her on her fake smile once again, Mina replied,

"Why not, as long as we aren't intruding or anything, then it's okay with show us the way."Mina hasn't even been a week and the promise was already Mina guessed that atleast they could get better at french by these bilingual teens that want to teach the treacherous trio, then so be it.

Alya led them to what looked like to be an old the door it had a paper that read, "Tutors At Your Service: Open".Great!That means less socializing, and more learning french!So maybe the promise won't be completely diminished! took a deep breathe as Alya opened the the door.

"Hey guys!I have some lovely ladies I'd like to introduce you is Shaniqua, Juliet, and everyone gather around in a circle, and give them a warm welcome."The room wasn't what Mina was were the looked like every teen from an issue of, "Totally Top Ten Teen Hottiez."It was kind of Totally Teens- as Mina now calls them- listened to Alya, and either stood or sat down in a big circle.

"Sooooo, these ladies are new to both to the school _and_ are in need of some french open people?"About four different boys raised their hand, and two Alya seemed satisfied, she added,"Okay kids, say your full names, your favorite class, and favorite away!"A teenage boy with dark blue wavy hair was first to step up to the plate.

"Okay, so I'm Louis Agreste.I love Home I enjoy to CFD!"His voice was slick honey that soothed some of the tenseness that Mina had building in Louis seemed very the few secinds Mina looked at him, she could tell his parents are both loving and rich, he knows he's uber popular but is modest about it, _and_ he has a little chinese in , that Mina is going to see him up was a girl with bleach blonde hair, bright blue doe eyes, and a sickenly sweet smile.

"Hi girls!I'm Vivian Marvella you can call me Vi!My favorite class is History and I simply _love_ to do gymnastics.I sincerely welcome you to Françoise Dupont!"Almost all the boys in the room to be swooning at every word she was like she was God, but with a pound of makeup on  & was so gross.

After some other teenagers introduced themselves, it was time to be put into said that it works by raising your hand when a tutor comes more than one person wants he or she, the tutor may choose who they the learning may so Mina was told.

The last few minutes were going to haunt Mina for the rest of the school year, she could let us rewind so you can see first tutor for the picking was the boy Louis, and Mina could tell that Shaniqua was internally drooling a Juliet seemed to want him as well, but not for looks and smooth talking, but for a secret reason that couldn't be seen in her both eagerly raised their is where it just _keeps_ getting "better".

" Well, well, well the lucky lady."Alya winked at him, as if to tell the chose isn't life changing or that big of a shrugged with a heart fluttering smile.

"Why not..."Louis's smile became a Cheshire grin as he finished,"Mina."Alya gave Louis a wary eyebrow, but yet again he shrugged with his heart fluttering what they didn't see was the expression conversation that the trio was having while they weren't of confusion, a bit of jealousy, and teasing filled this conversation. Mina could tell she was going to pay for something she didn't or less Mina was going to get teased a lot by the girls as her as the tutor tasking came to a tedious end, this is where the tutoring teams stand.

 **Mina**

 **Louis Agreste**

 **Shaniqua**

 **Grace Bruel**

 **Juliet**

 **Vivian Kurtzberg-Bourgeois**

Chapter.2: Broken Guardian Angel

Louis's P.O.V

Louis was excited to see how Mina could tell the girl, Shaniqua, would have been interesting to talk to, and he would learn a lot about her in 5 Juliet herself seemed interesting as well, though she was very quiet, she wanted him as her came as a surprise to him, and it seemed to come as a surprise to Mina as why did he pick Mina, you might ask?Because she seemed to be broken and confused by the is sort of like an she seems so light and happy around Juliet and she is so distant around she is also like a the short time Louis has seen Mina, he can tell she is very not just in a way of physical pain, in a more mental and emotional yet she is is an honor that she doesn't give out have to show that they want her trust, and desires this is because she was hurt emotionally, and the wound became a scar.

"Hey!Can you hear me, or just second guessing your decision?"Louis had broken him out of his trance of snatched a look at Mina from across the room as she was paused as she was reaching for the , her actions then , he replied,

"O-of course not!I just got lost in do you always have to scare me?"

"What kind of godmother would I be if I didn't?"Alya laughed lightly, and Louis gave a shaky laugh as he saw Mina roll her eyes as if this happened often, and walked yet again, the wound gets looked up at the clock to see that he was going to be late for helping at the bakery!

He couldn't believe he almost forgot about helping at the bakery!First, hurting Mina's feelings, and now being late to help his grandparents!His conscience is going to kill him for this!If it can get to him faster than Louis's mother.

"Thank you so much Mr. and -Chang!I really appreciate that you're letting me start work so early."

"It is no problem at all can just start saving up for Christmas early!I believe it is never too early to start saving for others!"The gentle, booming voice sounded Louis would have been excited to see a fellow classmate, Louis was nervous about Mina because of what happened in the club's room.

"And when have you starting believing in this?Or is this another one of your random inspirational quotes you come up with out of thin air?"His grandpa dismiss her words with a wave of his couldn't help but give a little chuckle, but it seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"Oh..Um...Hi, Grandma Sabine and Grandpa Tom...Oh, and, um...Hi Mina,"Louis stuttered grandparents slapped their foreheads and Mina gave a small wave before disappearing into the kitchen.

.1


End file.
